narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sozomugen Clan
Sozomugen, meaning Infinite Creativity, is a clan that resides within The Hidden Moss Village, or, Sentaigakure. it takes up about 15% of the villaige. Background 'Founding' The Sozomugen clan was originally founded by Totorai Sozomugen. Totorai had lived in Sentaigakure his entire life, but at age twelve, when it was decided by the Academy that he had a stigmitism in his eyes that (while it gave him power) would inevitably die within him if he used it to much. To prevent this from happening, Totorai founded the Sozomugen clan. A clan free of judgement and made up of infinite possibilites where his kekkei genkai that was once extinct has adapted and changed. Abilities While there are others with the kekkei genkai, The Sozomugen clan has developed and somewhat twisted the way the power of it is used. In the early version of Tetsuryu it is said its user can use it to give their skin an iron consistency and texture, but over the years, this aspect of the kekkei genkai has weakened. The Sozomugen clan can, instead, harden themselves to be made out of Iron for a certain amount of time. This is the first stage. They can also do Iron Release in this stage. However, there is a second stage to the kekkei genkai that has strengthened over time. The users of Tetsuryu can only activate the second stage when they are on the brink of death, but when they do, it can buy them all the time in the world. It transforms into Steal release, giving the user the ability to have his/her skin completely made from steel, and unscathed in any conditions. Within the period of time that their skin becomes made of steel, everything about them hardens, their emotions, and their perception, as well. Making them incredible thinkers during this time, making it easy for them to navigate through any situation, whether it be life or death, or even just the simplest mission failure. Once one of Sozomugen clan uses the kekkei genkai's second stage, they are comatose for an undetermined amount of time, depending on how long they used the second stage. Jutsu *Pages for said jutsu's have yet to created* Iron Release: Iron Dragon Scales This is how the user is able to give themselves and iron texture and strength for their pigmentation without going into the second stage of his/her kekkei genkai. Iron Touch Collision This jutsu is only meant for when two Sozomugen clan members are fighting each other. Due to the levels of iron in a Sozomugen's members blood, when they use this jutsu, and then touch their Sozomugen opponent (a scratch, a punch, hell, a hand five) it causes sparks and explodes. Like an explosion tag. Rush Of Iron It causes the user to have enchanced strength and the ability to see through all iron and steel materials for however long the user doesn't blink. Steel Release: Insidious Insides This is the jutsu the kekkei genkai automatically activates when the heart slows down to the point of death, causing the heart to start up again at an inhuman pace. The jutsu allows the user to shut down the emotional side of the brain, using only the logical, and gives them an affinity to steel instead of iron. 70% of their blood turns to steal and thiery eyes become absorbed completely with grey. Trivia *The Sozomage Clan is titled Infinite Creativity for how people treated its founder, Totorai who was teased by people who said his kekkei genkai was usleless, and that it would eventually kill him, and had no ability to spred. * When Totorai become one of the few people left with the kekkei genkai, he began his clan. He'd had the idea since he was twelve, but never actually built it until he was sixteen, and a chunin. That's when he met a women and had children, settling down into the clan part of the villaige. *All Sozomugen clan members are not loyal to their village, they're loyal to their clan, and their clan only. *The clan's motto is Steel against Wood will end in Fire, because their village ridicules most of their members, the villaige hidden in the moss. *Sozomage Clan members cannot marry or have sexual relations with anyone outside of the clan. *The clan has some members who, despite not having the kekkei genkai, still have an inhuman amount of iron in their blood causing them to be slightly more sturdy then average. Category:FINAL Category:Clans